


The Confidentials

by Clockworkpulse



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alien Clark, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkpulse/pseuds/Clockworkpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane is a Special Agent with the FBI who investigates paranormal phenomena, determined to prove the existence of the supernatural and extraterrestrial. Unbeknownst to her, her partner, Clark Kent, is himself an extraterrestrial who is just as determined to keep his true nature a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confidentials

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr that really captured my attention. The post can be viewed here:
> 
> http://beaufortcullen.tumblr.com/post/132582619009

_A chill ran down Becca’s spine as the wind blew and she silently cursed that she hadn’t thought to bring a jacket with her. She wouldn’t be freezing out here if Monica had just remembered to pick her up ten minutes ago like planned. It was getting later and she had to get home soon or her parents were going to kill her._

_The battery on her phone was low and there was no signal, not even a measly 3G connection in the area. She might as well be in the middle of nowhere._

_“Screw this,” Becca huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. She was done waiting around for Monica, she would take her chances on the street._

_Two blocks down and another chill went through her but this wasn’t from the cold. Becca shrugged it off, figuring was just one of those chills one gets at times and continued on._

_Another block down and the sound of footsteps began to echo behind her but upon looking back she saw nothing. The street lamps cast enough light that if there was anyone around they would be spotted relatively easily._

_“Hello?” Becca called out anyway. It was probably the stupidest thing she could do, she’d seen all those horror movies where the idiot characters did that and then they ended up dead. Grabbing a can of pepper spray out of her purse, she continued on.  
_

_Picking up the pace, Becca tried her best to remain calm and focus on getting home as quickly as she could. Those footsteps came again, quicker this time and she couldn’t bring herself to look back. She broke out into a run and those damned footsteps only became faster, chasing her down the street. Chasing her all the way home until she nearly reached the door._

_A_ _cold hand grabbed her by the wrist and she screamed as she was pulled back._

* * *

 

The J. Edgar Hoover Building towered over the streets like a great pale titan; a dozen cars of all models and colors were parked on the curb, making an arrow of sorts towards the doors that led into the Headquarters. The grass, in their great oval pots of concrete, were a healthy, deep green and had been recently trimmed. The glass doors that stood beyond them revealed little, not betraying the goings on in the building that one might try to glimpse.

One of the doors hissed as it opened, as if pressurized, giving way to a high-ceilinged concourse level. A steady stream of people were coming and going, many absorbed in their phones being only aware enough to not bump into anyone.

Off to the left up the stairs there was a reception desk with a kindly looking young woman sitting behind it. She smiled warmly at the approaching man.

“Agent Clark Kent.” The receptionist nodded and got busy typing his name in to check him over and tell him where he needed to be. She didn’t get to finish her search when the chipper voice of a young man spoke up.

“Clark Kent? You transferred from Kansas, right?”

“Yes,” Clark confirmed with a nod.

“Jimmy Olsen, nice to meet you,” the young man said with a grin, holding his hand out for a shake.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Olsen,” Clark replied, shaking his hand.

“Jimmy, please. Wow, you’ve got a nice grip.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Don’t worry about it, Trisha, I got Kent from here. Follow me.” He followed Jimmy through the metal detector and towards the elevator that had the least amount of people surrounding it. “So where are you heading?”

“I’m not really sure. I’m here to see a Miss Lois Lane.”

“Oh,” Jimmy said, making a face that was somewhere between uncertainty and being sorry for Clark.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem it’s just that Lois is kind of...she’s out there. You know what she does, right?”

“I’m aware. I was informed before I was transferred.” The whole meeting with his superiors had been one of the strangest conversations that Clark had ever had in all thirty-three years of his life and that included having his parents talk to him about where he was really from. At least as much as they could tell him at the time.

“Who’d you piss off in Kansas to get partnered up with Lane?”

“Didn’t piss anybody off, they just thought I could be of assistance. It’s complicated.”

"Okay,” Jimmy said slowly. “Well, you’ll have to head to her office in the X-Files then. It’s in the basement.”

The elevator doors opened then with a loud ding, the small sea of people that had been huddled around it filed in, attempting to pack as many of themselves into the small space as possible. Clark and Jimmy ended up being crushed in the back of the elevator.

“Her office is down the hall, take a left and it’s right there,” Jimmy informed him once they reached the basement after a good ten minutes of riding up and down the elevator. He’d decided to come down with Clark even if he had to be on the top floor.

“Thank you, Jimmy.”

“Don’t mention it. If you need anything else, come find me. Good luck.” The metal doors slid closed behind Clark, leaving him in the low lit hallway of the basement. There were dozens of white evidence boxes littering the hall, some on shelves and others stacked on the floor. The rest of the hallway was barren except for the occasional dangling light. The walls were an almost hideous yellow color, not something one wanted to look at for extended periods of time. 

Rolling his shoulders, Clark made his way down the hall.

He knocked on the door to Lois’s office and waited a moment. There was some shuffling on the other side but the door was not opened. Clark took it upon himself to open the door slowly, peeking his head through first.

The office could be described as claustrophobic. It was so packed with furniture and equipment that it would make it difficult for one person to move around let alone two. Nearly every inch of the walls were covered in documents and photos of constellations, UFO’s, or what could be described as the supernatural and unexplained. One stood out the most, a poster of a UFO hovering in the sky over trees with big bold white letters saying _I Want To Believe_.

As his eyes scanned over the mess of an office, Clark’s gaze eventually settled on a petite woman with soft looking hair of an appealing copper color. She was moving around the space with a certain quickness, moving things out of the way or putting things into certain places.

Clark stepped fully into the room then, quietly closing the door behind him and was about to speak up when the woman suddenly dumped a stack of papers into his arms.

“Hold these for a second, would you? Thanks.” And she was off again, leaving Clark to stand there near the door with a bewildered expression on his face.

“Um...Miss Lane?”

“Just a second,” she replied as she continued her confusing little chore. Clark stayed off to the side and watched, unsure what to do until Lois’s foot accidentally kicked the leg of one of the metal shelves and it began to tip over. Clark moved immediately, using his back to keep it from toppling over while keeping his hands free to not drop the tower of papers she had entrusted him with.

Lois looked up in surprise to see him holding the shelf up, stopping it from crushing her. For a moment she thought he looked like Atlas holding the world on his shoulders.

“You’re quick.”

“Thanks. Help?”

“Of course.” Lois stood then, a paper clutched in one hand, and helped Clark push the shelf back into its proper place. In reality, Clark didn’t actually need her help with the shelf, it wasn’t even in the least bit heavy for him but if he wanted to blend in and not sell himself out, he had to act, pretend like it really was heavy like it would be to a human.

Stepping back, she checked the shelf over quickly before starting to retreat to her desk, looking over the paper she’d picked up.

“Miss Lane, I’m Clark Kent. I’ve been assigned to the X-Files to assist you.” Lois glanced up from the document and turned slowly to look at Clark.

“You’re the agent from Kansas?”

“I am.”

“Where are you from exactly?”

“Smallville.”

“Smallville? I can’t say I’ve ever heard of it.”

“Not many people have. It’s well...small. Small enough to go unnoticed.”

Lois nodded slowly as she continued on towards her desk. 

“You know, now that you’re here, I’d like you to look at something for me.” Lois took a seat and motioned him over as she turned on the monitor to her computer. It was an old thing, at least ten years old by now and desperately needed to be upgraded if the sad little sputter it gave was anything to go by. The monitor flicked on for a moment, illuminating Lois’s face in a soft blue glow. It turned off for a good ten seconds before turning back on, the blue glow transforming into a series of reds, oranges, and yellows.

Her background, while that of a beautiful sunset, was mostly obstructed by dozens of desktop icons. Much like the office, it was a mess that had Clark wondering how she managed to find anything.

The cursor went immediately over one of the documents that she proceeded to open. Clark guessed that she must have viewed it more than enough times to know exactly where it was on her mess of a desktop with such ease.

A picture took over the screen. A young woman laying on the street, skin so pale it was grey. There was something about her body that looked unnatural, her skin looked far too sunken in around her abdomen. Even with the clothes it was easy to see such a thing.

“What am I looking at, exactly?”

“Becca Woodrow, age twenty from Billings, Montana. She was found yesterday a mile from home by her friend, Monica Sanders. Now here’s where things get interesting, every organ in her body is missing. No incisions were found on her body, it was still intact. There were two other cases just like this one. One in Oregon and one in Idaho.”

“I’m guessing that by you showing me this that you have theories.”

“I do. So tell me, Clark Kent, do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?” Clark paused for a moment. Of course he did, he _was_ one. He was found in a ship in a field in Kansas back in ‘83; had powers that people would fear or exploit if they thought they could if they ever found out. Clark had been so careful to hide what he was, that wouldn’t change.

“I can’t say I do,” he replied at last, giving Lois an amused smile. First day working with a new partner and already he was lying, clearly he was off to an excellent start. “How these people died, how their organs were removed, there has to be a plausible explanation for it that doesn’t involve some extraterrestrial murderer.”

Lois didn’t seem offended or upset that Clark had denied believing in the existence of aliens; instead, she gave him her very own amused smile.

“Well, we’ll see if there really is a _plausible_ explanation for these deaths soon enough. We fly out to Montana tomorrow morning. I’ll see you at the airport then, Smallville.”

* * *

 

Lois Lane was an interesting woman, that was the conclusion Clark came to quickly after their first interaction. It kept replaying in his head over and over again, especially that one moment with her asking if he believed in the existence of extraterrestrial life. Lois wasn’t stupid, far from it, that Clark already knew. Everyone says that smart people are some of the most dangerous people, now a smart person who believed in aliens, that was extra dangerous, to Clark at least. If Clark had any hope of keeping what he really was a secret, he’d have to be that much more careful. It would be a challenge but not wholly an unwelcome one.

A car was already waiting outside the airport when their plane touched down. It was a town car, black and a little worn with dirt caked onto the sides. The car would look nicer with a good scrubbing but they weren’t here to take a spin through a drive thru car wash. A dirty car was better than no car.

“Oh no, I’m driving,” Lois said, snatching the keys out of Clark’s hand almost the second they were dropped into his palm. “Seniority and I just prefer to drive.” He could work with that.

“You didn’t tell me yesterday that the case had already been investigated.”

“After the first murder, due to the special circumstances, they sent some of our guys out to investigate. They didn’t make much progress before being called back in and then the case was reclassified and I picked it up.”

“And you’re sure this is a case befitting of the X-Files? Not something that can be easily explained away with medicine or science?”

“Have you ever heard of a machine or drug that is capable of removing or even disintegrating organs without leaving a single mark?” Clark was quiet. “And that’s why it’s befitting of the X-Files. I could always be wrong but nothing is adding up and nobody has kicked up any evidence to support or deny my theory.”

“Each of these murders happened in densely populated areas. Hard to believe nobody saw a thing.”

“Or maybe somebody did see something and is keeping quiet about it.”

“You mean like an alien and they think that if they say they saw a little green man running around they’d be locked up?”

“That’s exactly what I mean but haven’t you heard, tall grey men are the _‘in’_ thing now when it comes to alien lifeforms.”

“My apologies, I’ll educate myself better for the future,” Clark shrugged.

“You do that.” They fell into a silence as they continued on their way to Monica Sanders’ house. Lois was pretty hellbent on questioning her first. She knew that when it came to friends, very little was kept secret, you poured your heart out to friends and kept things from your parents especially if it might worry them. That’s how it worked in most cases anyway and she had a feeling that this time would be no different.

The road seemed to stretch on for miles without a house in sight. A long straight road that would not be ideal to drive along if one was exhausted. There was plenty of foliage around to gaze at but one could only look at so much green with the odd flecks of color for so long before becoming bored.

Lois turned the radio on to generate some noise but no sound came, not at first. The stations on the radio flickered wildly as did the time on the dash, jumping ahead and backwards, half of the numbers disappearing or showing impossible times. Lois and Clark shared a look until a high pitched whine began to come out of the speakers of the car. It almost sounded like a woman screaming.

The moment the car was pulled over, everything went back to normal, the whine ceased, the clock was showing the correct time, and the radio was playing Sam and Dave’s _Hold On I’m Coming_.

“What was that?” Clark questioned, looking over towards Lois. She didn’t seem to be listening as she leaned over to his side of the car and opened the glove compartment. There was a map in there of the state. Lois took it out and produced a red pen from her coat pocket. She marked a red X on the map before returning it to its proper place and closing the glove box once again. “...What was that for?”

“Something or nothing,” she responded as she pulled the car back onto the road once again.

* * *

 

The Sanders’ house was located in the mountainous area of Billings. It was a rather large house made mostly of stone and logs, giving it a look that was more like a lodge one would find at a ski resort than an actual house that belonged to a single family. A long stone walkway led from the driveway to the front door, each stone placed carefully for it to all fit together nice and snug. The lawn needed to be cut and the weeds pulled before they suffocated what few vibrant plants surrounded the house.

There was a moment that Lois thought that perhaps nobody was home after they knocked. There was no movement that could be heard, no call to wait a moment, nothing. Clark would have thought the same had he not been able to hear a heartbeat from within the house.

“I thought Monica would be here.”

“Maybe she is, we’ll just have to knock again.” A few more knocks and two minutes of waiting later and Monica finally opened the door. She stayed mostly hidden behind it, as if afraid to fully expose herself to the outside world.

“Hi, Monica, I’m Lois Lane and this is my partner, Clark Kent. We spoke on the phone the other day, you agreed to talk to me.” Monica nodded slowly and Lois gave her a soft smile. “Can we come in?” Without a word, Monica disappeared inside the house again and the door opened wide.

The house was spacious and dark, not a single light was on or a candle burning and the curtains were drawn. Monica was standing in the middle of the room, picking at her nails which had been chewed nearly to the point of producing blood. Her dark hair was in knots and she had heavy bags under her eyes.

“What do you want to know?” Monica asked, her voice sounding so hoarse that Clark was tempted to ask if she’d like some water.

“We’d like to know what happened the night that Becca died,” Lois said.

“She was, um...she was at some stupid party that we’d both been invited to. I didn’t want to go though because all the other people that were there are total jackasses. She called me, told me to pick her up at midnight. I fell asleep so I was running late. When I got there, she wasn’t outside so I went in and asked around; I was told she had already left so I left too and started driving, to see if I could find her. And then I did and...” Monica trailed off. Lois nodded.

“Did Becca seem nervous at all the days leading up to her death?”

“No, she was her old self. She was just Becca as she’s always been. She was excited about the cruise her and her family were going to go on soon, it’s all she could talk about.”

“Okay. Did you see anything that night?”

“I...” Monica started to bite her fingernails again and shook her head furiously. “No. Just her. If I had just been on time...”

“Monica?” A woman’s voice called out from the direction of the front door. Two pairs of footsteps approached and soon, Lois and Clark were face to face with Monica’s parents. “Who are you?”

“I’m Special Agent Lois Lane with the FBI, and this is my partner Special Agent Clark Kent. We came to ask your daughter about Becca Woodrow’s death.”

“And you were questioning her without either of us or a lawyer being present?”

“Ma’am, Monica is twenty years old. Being of legal age, she does not by law have to have either parent present. She consented to speak with us without a lawyer, this is all legal procedure.”

“Get out of my house.”

“Ma’am...”

“Get out! Monica doesn’t know anything, just leave her alone!”

“Lois, we should leave,” Clark said. Lois looked like she wanted to argue, wanted to stand her ground but relented by Clark giving her a look that read ‘we do not want them to sue us.’

“Okay, we’re going. Here’s my card if you change your mind and want to contact us,” Lois said, placing her card on the coffee table and looking pointedly at Monica.

The door was slammed behind them the second they stepped out onto the walkway.

* * *

 

“Monica knows something,” Lois thought out loud as she paced the length of Clark’s motel room. Rather than going to her own, she’d followed him into his for that very reason, to get someone to listen to her thoughts on what had transpired that day. Her own room was two doors down.

Clark’s had dark wood all along the walls, a dresser where one of the knobs was broken off, a bed with some gaudy comforter resting atop it, a table with numerous coffee stains adorning it with a single chair to accompany the piece, and a TV that was standing on a rickety entertainment center. The bathroom was so small that Clark would have to be careful when stepping out of the shower so as not to accidentally put his foot in the toilet bowl. He wondered if Lois’s room was any better.

He blinked as Lois speaking brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes focused on her, following her as she paced back and forth. She would wear a hole through the ugly orange shag carpet if she paced any harder.

“She knows something but she’s too afraid to say what it is and her parents didn’t help.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it now, Lois. We’ll have to wait and see if Monica contacts us to tell us. Until then, we have to try and find other leads, talk to the people who attended the party and to Becca’s parents. But for now, we should really get some sleep. Not much we’ll be able to accomplish this late.”

“Alright. Tomorrow morning, we’ll start with Becca’s parents.”

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Lois.”

“Night.”

Later, when Clark had just fallen asleep, a scream tore through the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters for this work are going to be treated like episodes, hence the (Part I) at the end of this chapter. My goal is 3,000+ words for the multi-part "episodes" and 6,000+ for singular "episodes."  
> There will also be a few references here and there to the X-Files series, as you can see with a few instances in this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
